Past, Present, But What's The Future?
by DellaNee-Chan
Summary: Natsume's past was never mentioned much in the anime, so I decided to stretch upon it a bit. O.C.xRuka MikanxNatsume
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I… Feel… Horrible... I really do. I haven't updated in forever. My laptop broke, so I used my brother's all summer. But I was very low with time, so I spent my time doing things I wanted to rather then typing since I really never got to go on. But now, I HAVE A NEW LAPTOP! **

**Hosts: -Applause- **

**Me: But, as you can tell, this isn't chapter two of the re-write. This isn't even Ouran.**

**Kaoru: It… It isn't?**

**Me: Nope. This is a Gauken Alice fanfiction! I wrote it a few months ago and never got the time to type it up. Problem is, when I finished the anime, I wrote it. And at the time, I thought Hotaru left in the end. My O.C. heavily depends on her being gone, so let's say its slight AU being that Hotaru is officially working in some lab. Enjoy! **

**(P.S. for the beginning of the chapter: We just can't escape limo's, can we?) **

**I don't own GA or anything with a copyright in this story.**

I shifted uncomfortably in the leather seat of the small limo. Finally, my long journey has peaked. I'm finally going to Alice Academy.

.oOo. This Chapter Will Mostly Be Flashbacks =P .oOo.

"Hi there!" I gleefully greeted my new class. It's the first day of my new life in this little town. Being six, I was so excited. I couldn't wait to meet new people.

"I'm Seito Ayako! It's nice to meet you all!" I smiled and waved towards the tiny class. There were maybe thirteen kids. This is so different from the city, when our class had thirty kids.

"Hello, Ayako-San," They lazily greeted me. I walked over to the only empty seat, next to the windows and a boy. I plopped my bag next to the table and looked at my only neighbor.

He had short-ish black hair and red eyes that stared off at the board with boredom. He looked interesting enough.

I waited for lunch to come around before talking to him, because time out from talking in class didn't seem too great on the first day. Took out my bento and took a few bites out of it. Then I turned to the boy.

"Hi there!" I smiled at him, being that I felt he was the only person I could be friends with. In my mind back then, best friends sat next to each other. So he had to be my friend.

"Hi." He didn't even look my way. Just kept on eating his bento.

"So, is this town any interesting? It looks kind of boring. Not like Tokyo, where there are thousands of people!" I lifted my arms, emphasizing my point.

"It is boring." Okay, now I'm getting anxious.

"What's your name?"

"Hyuga Natsume."

"Oh! I like that name… But, Natsume is too long… I'll call you… Sume-Kun!" I grinned, proud of my nicknaming skills.

"You do know that they have the same amount of syllables, defeating the purpose of a nickname." My smile dropped, now I was annoyed.

"Well, then, Sume-Kun. Maybe I like that better. Anyway, you're going to be my best friend!"

"Why me? Why not one of those girls?" He pointed to the group of those girly-girls playing with dollies and make-up.

"Ew! I hate dolls! I would eat bugs before I played with dolls!"

"Uh huh…" He again turned away.

"Besides, you sit next to me! I can't be friends with a window!" I waved my hand at the panel to further show my point.

"Wouldn't think you would…"

"So, you're my new best friend~!"

"But what if-"

"We're going to be friends forever, Sume-Kun!" Back then, it might have been a curse in his eyes. But that changed.

**Me: So, it's a little shorter then usual, but I want to start it off short and sweet. Expect more from me! Because I plan on sticking around this time! Please review, I want to know what my lovely readers think on this story! Love you all~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So I'm writing this while watching The Creatures 24 hour live stream… If you know what I'm talking about you're amazing. Anyhoodles, here's chapter two. I don't own Gakuen Alice, blah blah blah, just get on with the chapter…**

Back then life was sweet. We were oblivious to the world and its problems. To us, life was studying, eating, sleeping, and playing. I want to go back…

.oOo. FlAsHbAcK .oOo.

We're seven now, hanging around my room doing our homework together like everyday. He's sitting in my pale green bean bag chair, me on the green and brown covers of my bed. It was just another ordinary school night. Any minute now and Natsume's father would be here to pick him up on his way home from work.

"Hey, Sume-Kun… Can I tell you something? Something you can't tell anyone…"

"Sure." I sat upright and looked straight into his crimson orbs, searching for some sort of faux in his honesty. I found none.

"I… I think I'm a psychic, or maybe even a witch," I kept a serious face, showing him I was joking.

"And why would that be?" He replied, his expression staying as it always was.

"Well… Remember yesterday, how momma said I couldn't have to cookie but gave it to me anyway?"

"Yeah, that was weird… why?"

"Well, I stared straight into her eyes and thought, 'Just give me the cookie!' And she did… I was wondering if I did that…" I looked down, my hands fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"I think you're being ridiculous," Was his dead panned answer.

"Fine then, let me prove it to you!" I locked eyes with him, focusing on one thought like I had the day before. _Smack yourself in the face._ I continued to repeat this in my head.

Sure enough, his hand rose and gave him a good lash to his cheek.

"Wh-What? I didn't do that!" His face changed from bored to bewilder.

"See! See! What did I tell you?" I proclaimed, waving my hands in the air like a complete fool.

"That's amazing…" He stared at his hand for a good while, scrunching his fingers a few times as if to check if he had control over it. "Could… Could you not use that power on me anymore? That was creepy…"

"Promise!"

.oOo. End of Flashback .oOo.

I snickered at my silliness. I wish it was some sort of super power, or that I was a psychic. Anything but an Alice. The way that girl explained how that school worked… I'm scared and worried. She told me how Natsume constantly tried to escape and was always punished for it. How they used the dangerous class to their advantage… Well, more like I made her tell me everything she knew about the school.

If it weren't for that Hotoru girl, I wouldn't be on my way to Alice Academy now. I'm going to break him out of there, whether they like it or not.

I'm surprised he hasn't been able to leave. His Alice… It's a scary and powerful one... How he couldn't use it to just burn down that place and run off is beyond me…

.oOo. Flashback! .oOo.

This memory, it's only a week after the last I shared.

We were in my room again, the same positions. But this time we were completely silent. Of course, we never minded. He was reading and I was on my laptop. We liked the quiet. It wasn't awkward at all, it was actually quite comfortable.

But he broke the silence, "Hey, Ayako, want to see something cool?"

I turned my head towards him, giving him a curious stare and replying, "Yeah sure."

"Don't tell anyone."

"Promise!"

He lifted his hand up and kept a steady gaze with it. I stared at it, too. Wondering what was happening.

Suddenly, a bright flame appeared right above his hand. But it wasn't like any ordinary fire. This flame looked fake, with orange surrounding a yellow.

I gasped, my hands clapping over my mouth in shock.

"So, we're both witches, I suppose," He said as the flame disappeared.

"Ye-Yeah… I guess…"

.oOo. Still in a flashback :p .oOo.

Let's skip ahead a few days. That one night, the time everything changed for the both of us.

I was asleep, like any other night at one o'clock. But my peaceful slumber was interrupted by a high pitched beeping. I awoke sitting upright, the sound giving me a headache.

_What is that noise? _I sleepily asked myself. But then common sense kicked me in the ass.

That's the fire alarm.

**Me: DUN. DUN. DUUUUN! **

**Kyoya: Another cliff hanger?**

**Me: Why yes of course. Shit's about to get intense! Review and maybe I'll start working on the next chapter today o.O Who knows?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Told you might update today! Actually, I wanted to write right now to tell the person who wrote me a review in Greek this: **Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ για την αναθεώρηση. Αλλά, δεν μπορώ να διαβάζω ελληνικά ...Παρακαλώ, OH παρακαλώ μεταφράσει αυτό ίσως και πριν από την αποστολή; Θα ήθελα πολύ να ξέρω τι σας είπε ... Google Translate δεν το μεταφράσει καλά.Εξακολουθώ να μην καταλαβαίνω αυτά που λέγατε. Ελπίζω να απολαύσετε την ιστορία. Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση! ~ DellaNee-Chan

**Um, ya. Google translate is useful… Thanks for the reviews! You guys have no idea how much I appreciate hearing your opinions! Here's chapter three!**

I jumped out of my bed and opened the door to my room, beholding the ravenous fire that lapped at the walls and floors of my home.

But it wasn't normal.

It was deep orange…. with a bright yellow center.

_What's going on? Why is he doing this! Am I dreaming?_

"_Momma! Where are you?" _I screeched past the flames in an attempt at getting her to reply. There was none. I took a breathe to yell again, but choked on the smoke that entered my lungs.

I began coughing, I had to get out of there!

I couldn't leave my room; I couldn't get past the fire. The flames came closer and closer to my doorway, so I slammed the door shut and turned around, scanning my room for an escape.

I contemplated jumping out my window, broken leg from leaping out from the second floor or possibly burn to death?

I went with life.

I opened the latch and pulled the pane up. Maybe I didn't have to jump, I could get the neighbors attention and have them call the fire department!

The picture of the town that night will never leave my mind.

The entirety of our little village-like home was engulfed in Natsume's fire.

_Why? Why? Why is this happening? Why is he doing this? _

Tears filled my eyes as I braced myself for a long fall. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and just fell out.

I landed in a shrub, which I had forgotten was there. Thank you landscapers.

My ankle was in intense pain, but that didn't stop me from running all the way across town to his house. I needed an answer! I needed to make him stop this madness!

I took one last look at my house, which was now completely engulfed and burning.

"_Mom!' _I gave one last call for here. Still no answer. I desperately ran to our front door, but that was burning too. There was no way back in.

_Momma! Where are you? _

I turned south and ran as fast as I could with my ankle's rebellion.

_I'll stop him so I can look for her!_

The entirety of my painful jog, I was bawling. The tears just kept coming, they wouldn't stop.

After what seemed like ages I made it to his house, which was the only building left alone. _Duh._

"Sume-Kun! Sume-Kun you idiot!" I screamed as I ran up to his front door. "Stop this! Stop this right now!" I drove my fists into the cold metal door multiple times just screaming, "Stop!"

I heard the lock on the door click faintly, signaling me to stop pounding. I rubbed my tear stained face in an attempt to look less desperate, which didn't exactly work.

"Ayako…" Mr. Hyuga sleepily answered the door, rubbing the tire away from his eyes. "Why all the noise so la—Wait is that fire?"

"With all do respect, duh! Sume-Kun! Why!" I ran past the man and dashed up the stairs. "Stop this, Sume-Kun! I can't find my mother! Why are you doing this?" I swung open his bedroom door, only to see him sleeping in his bed as calmly as ever. The only difference was the circle of flames floating above his head, resembling a halo.

"Wake up!" I screeched, shaking him awake. "Look at what you're doing, Sume-Kun!" His eyes opened slowly, the crimson orbs seeming still in a dream.

"Ayako… Why are you here? Is it time for school? Did I sleep in? Wait, are you crying? Why?" I rubbed away the tears and sniffled again, then pointed to the fire crown and then to the window.

"Look for yourself!"

He approached the glass slowly, as if he were sleep walking. But when he looked out of the window, reality struck him. You could tell from the look of pure horror and realization that slapped itself on his face.

The halo that floated above him had disappeared in that moment, along with every last flame in the town.

"What have you done, Sume-Kun!" I yelped in horror, tears once again flooding from my hazel orbs.

"I… I have no idea," His voice was laced with shame and confusion.

That's when I remembered… "Momma! I have to find my mom!" I ran out of the room, past a very confused Mr. Hyuga and out of the door.

I went as fast as possible with my possibly-sprained ankle all the way back to my house. I let the pain leave my mind; I had to focus on finding her, the most important person in my life at the time.

I didn't hear him follow, but Natsume ran back with me. We both gaped at the rubble my home turned into. I reached towards the front door and grasped the handle, but the door just toppled to the ground at my touch. I walked in, surveying the area. All our portraits, all our furniture, even the wallpaper had resorted to piles of ash, dust, and chunks of nothing.

I limped and dragged to my mother's room, which is on our first floor, right next to the kitchen. Her door was a pile of ash, along with everything else in her room. A putrid smell wafted the air, like rotting meat. Now that I think about it, that's a pretty ironic analogy.

There she was, lying in bed. Her once soft, black hair was now short and burnt. Her skin, her face… I wouldn't dare explain the obscenity that lye there. Wouldn't dare explain what my mother looked like when she died. It was disgusting, and she didn't deserve to pass this way.

Natsume let out a gasp when he saw it, as did I. I slowly approached her, kneeling next to her, and falling onto the side of the filthy bed. I didn't mind the smell at all, I couldn't anymore. My nose was stuffed and I was blinded by my tears.

I felt Natsume put his hand on my shoulder, but I didn't regard it. I just wept.

I don't remember how long I was sitting there crying. I don't remember when he had whispered, "Come back to my house when you're ready to," before leaving. All I remember was the feeling of the ashes caking my cheeks, the chill that stung my skin, and the feelings of sadness and loneliness.

I slowly limped back, not even looking around at the crumpling town that once was full of life. I just dragged my foot all the way back to the only house unaffected.

I didn't even need to knock, Mr. Hyuga must have been looking out the window of his room for me because by the time I made it to the door so had he.

He gave me a pair of Natsume's shorts and his t-shirt and let me shower.

After that I skulked into the spare room, where I sat on the soft bed. Another sob wracked my body as I fell sideways onto the mattress. I suppose a few minutes later, Natsume came into the room.

"Ayako, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I killed her..." I couldn't tell if he had cried or not, I don't remember the look he gave me then. My eyes were too clouded.

I do remember him sitting next to me. I remember sitting up and looking him in the eye, and him pulling me into a hug. I cried into his chest for a while, until he left when his father told him to go to sleep for the last few hours of that night.

I didn't sleep. How could I? At one point I had gone downstairs to get a glass of water, eavesdropping on a conversation Mr. Hyuga was having on the phone for a few moments. But I don't remember what it was for. I now assume it was Alice Academy, but I could be wrong.

Who knows.

I dozed off for a while, it wasn't exactly sleep but it was some what like it.

When I went downstairs that morning Natsume was gone and Mr. Hyuga was sitting at the table, clenching a mug full of coffee.

"Where's Sume-Kun?" I croaked, my voice filled with remorse.

"I sent him to Alice Academy. It was a last minute thing, but he'll be better off there. That way what happened last night will never happen again. I'm just glad they came so fast…"

"He's gone?" No, that couldn't happen. He's all I had left. I had no one else now.

"Yes."

"When will he be back?"

"… I don't know." I could see one small tear escape Mr. Hyuga's eye, probably regretting everything that had been done.

"No… He can't just leave! Not now!" I had gasped. I ran out of that house again, this time feeling the pain in my ankle, slowing my a bit. But I kept going, I made it all the way to my house.

Now, I feel like I made a rash decision. I ran over to my room, using the steps that were still there. I opened my closet which had been untouched by flames. I packed as much clothes as I could into one bag.

I left with the rest of the town. We were all leaving for the city a few miles away. They probably had family there. But me, I was going there to begin my long journey.

I look back feeling dumb. I could have asked Mr. Hyuga to send me there too, but I was younger and in turmoil. I wasn't thinking straight…

It took a little training, but I got my Alice down. I used it for food, money, and shelter. It was all I had. I traveled all over, until I found a lab. That's where I met that Hotoru. She had been to the academy, so I made her tell me everything she knew about it and call them to come get me.

And now I'm here. In this small limo, and on my way to see the only person I had left.

**Me: Wow… I wrote a lot… I got a little carried away I guess. I like how this came out though… Review please!**


End file.
